


Let's Try Something New

by Pineprin137



Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, But Cas does, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester Wears a Diaper, Dean doesn't like it, Dean's stomach REALLY doesn't..., Drinking, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear, Hell Trauma, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Piss Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Dean Winchester, Sharing, Swallowing, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean may end up regretting being so open-minded...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of PTSD, self-harm, and trauma in this. Heed the tags.

With more hunters being properly trained nowadays, the Winchesters weren’t in such high demand so Dean had started joining Sam more often during his early-morning work-outs. The older Winchester was definitely still not a morning person, but he usually managed to drag his ass out of bed about three times a week to go on a run with his brother. 

Unbeknownst to Sam, this was also Dean’s favorite time to make use of the adult diapers Cas had purchased online. 

So, when they stopped at the halfway mark to take a quick break and Sam wasted time stretching out non-existent aches and pains, Dean leaned casually against the large oak tree, breathing in the crisp morning air as he sipped from the water bottle. And when his bladder would nudge him, the hunter would happily make use of one of the diapers with little trucks on them. 

Dean wasn’t a huge fan of the feeling of coldness that snugged his dick once the piss dried, but he didn’t mind not having to pretend he wasn’t about to burst while Iron-Bladder-Sam continued jogging without a fucking care in the world. 

Of course, by the time the brothers finished up and made it back to the bunker, Dean would be full again.

And ready to play. 

After nodding to Sam as they parted ways in the hallway, Dean bypassed the showers in favor of heading straight to his bedroom. The lights were still off, Cas’s sleeping body sprawled on the bed. The angel had been up with Dean around four, trying to convince him to come back out of the bathroom after an unusually intense nightmare. 

For the most part, Dean’s dreams were much calmer than they used to be, the horrific memories of torture and pain getting replaced with love and support from his family and friends. _But this morning…_

  
  


He’d been a demon again, but he wasn’t up top with Crowley, howling at the moon. No, Dean had been back in Hell, enjoying the sweet torture of his latest victims. 

Dean had woken up with the lingering taste of Sam’s blood in his mouth and the visceral memory of slicing into Cas. 

When Cas tried to calm him down, Dean had freaked. He hadn’t yet been able to determine between reality and the vestiges of the dream, so he’d run. His feet pounding the concrete floor as he fled from Cas and, later, Sam, when the angel’s concerned cries woke the younger man up. 

Out of breath and filled with adrenaline, Dean had holed up in the showers after locking the bathroom door. 

Sam had tried to talk him down, but the sound of his brother’s voice had just set him off again and Dean had begun tearing at himself, digging his nails into any part of his body that he could reach. Blood coated his fingers and dripped down his arms, but still, he continued. He must have been screaming at that point because the next thing he knew, Cas had blown the door off its hinges. 

Sam and Cas had found him curled up in the corner of one of the shower stalls, staring at his bloody hands while tears streamed down his face. 

They’d managed to lead him over to one of the benches before Dean started fighting. He got in a few good hits to his brother before Cas had restrained him. 

After ten minutes, Dean had still been snarling and struggling so hard Sam was worried he may hurt himself so they’d made the choice to involve Jack. Sam had gone to wake him up and the kid had hurried into the bathroom, desperate to help. 

Luckily, since Jack hadn’t been in Dean’s nightmare, his presence didn’t cause a domino effect like seeing Cas and Sam did. 

Dean ended up sitting on the bench with his eyes closed while Jack and Sam worked to clean him up. They’d discovered that as long as Dean couldn’t see or hear his brother, he wouldn’t panic, so Jack wiped off the blood while Sam followed to patch up the worst of the self-inflicted injuries. 

Jack had been shocked to discover that the blood on Dean’s hands was the man’s own, but Sam wasn’t surprised. Dean tended to self-harm whenever he dreamt of Hell. 

Dean had still been trembling on the bench, sitting with a bile-splashed trashcan between his legs, trembling when Sam finally went to go get Cas. The angel had been cleaning up Dean’s bedroom so it would be ready once they were done. 

The angel had taken Dean back to their bedroom to heal him in private, his hands gently caressing every inch of the hunter’s body, before he kissed him. 

As soon as Cas’s lips touched his, Dean had gone crazy with need-- grasping anywhere he could reach on his angel’s body, kissing Cas so deeply he’d almost choked. Dean had frantically pushed Cas onto the mattress so he could seat himself on his angel’s beautiful cock and lose himself in the feeling of them together. 

They’d fallen asleep where they collapsed after Dean came so hard he blacked out. 

Remnants of their lovemaking had still been evident on the tangled sheets when Dean woke up a few hours later to dress before meeting Sam outside of the bunker. 

But now that Dean had worked off the last of his PTSD episode, he was ready to repay his angel’s kindness with a little kinky morning fun. There was something he saw online that he was dying to try, and he knew Cas would enjoy it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean removed his sweats, then discarded his soggy diaper to deal with later before he slid into bed behind Cas. He nuzzled the angel’s neck, nipping gently to wake him up as he nudged the angel’s ass with the head of his cock. 

He had to be limp for it to work, so it took some doing to get himself fully in Cas and by that time, the angel was awake. 

“Morning,” Cas said, wiggling back against the sweaty hunter. 

Dean groaned. “If you don’t stop moving, I won’t be able to do it…” 

“Do what?” 

Castiel’s question was answered a moment later when he felt a rush of heat flow into his ass and he realized Dean was peeing while inside of him. 

“Oh, my…” Castiel’s cock strained against his belly while Dean continued to fill him up. 

When he no longer had to go so desperately, Dean began slowly moving. Little gushes of piss wet the bottom of his tee-shirt each time he pushed back in. 

“Fuck! Mmm, squeeze me tight, babe. Keep it all in there.” 

“Dean--” Cas gasped when Dean snapped his hips and he could feel Dean’s piss slosh around inside of him. “Keep going… Fuck, Dean-- Keep going…” 

Dean obliged, lazily fucking him while he jacked Cas’s cock in time with his slow, deep thrusts. 

After a little while, though, Dean kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

“I’m gonna pull out, angel, but I want you to clench that little asshole, okay? Can you do that for me, babe?” 

Cas nodded, though he wasn’t sure he could actually hold it all in with Dean’s cock acting as a plug. 

Dean leaned back so he could watch as his cock emerged from his angel’s ass. A few dribbles of pee leaked out and he looked up to say, “Squeeze it real tight, baby-- we’re almost there.”

Inch by agonizing inch Dean pulled out until finally, he was all the way out. He leaned forward to kiss along Cas’s spine as he got up onto his hands and knees. Once he positioned properly, Dean ducked his head to bite one of Cas’s buttcheeks. When the angel jumped, a little more piss leaked out of his ass. 

Dean chuckled before soothing the tender skin with his tongue. 

While he worshipped Cas’s ass, Dean stroked his dick firmly, teasing Cas in so many different ways that it made the angel whimper. 

“You did so good for me, angel,” Dean purred, kneading Cas’s cheek with one hand while he lowered his head to kiss the angel’s tightly clenched asshole. “You gonna let me in...so I can give you your reward for being my good little angel?” 

Intrigued, Castiel tried to glance over his shoulder, but Dean’s head was near his ass so he couldn’t see anything. 

Dean grinned before ducking his head to suckle on Cas’s sweet little pucker. When Cas gasped, a rush of piss flowed into his mouth. When he couldn’t hold anymore, Dean squeezed a handful of Cas’s cheek to warn him before he pulled away. 

Castiel clenched his cheeks together tightly when Dean removed his mouth, wondering what the hunter was up to. Dean didn’t enjoy the taste of urine as Cas did, so he usually spit it out on the angel’s cock or-- 

Dean positioned himself so his head was directly above Cas’s, his cheeks full of his own piss. He waited until the angel opened his mouth wide then parted his lips just enough for the liquid to flow directly into it.

He watched as Cas swallowed it all down then leaned down to kiss him. 

“Want more?” he asked, smirking. 

“Definitely,” Cas said, his pupils blown with lust. 

Dean moved back and forth between Cas’s ass and mouth until all of his golden liquid was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes trying out a new kink doesn't always turn out the way you're hoping...

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked, sitting up to rest his chin on the hunter’s back as he sat on the edge of the bed, gagging into the small trash can usually sitting under his desk. 

“How the hell can you like that taste…?” Dean said, spitting out another mouthful of saliva that still tasted too bitter to just be spit. The saltiness was what kept making him gag, it was like he’d shoved a spoonful of salt down his throat. 

The hunter gratefully accepted the glass of water Cas handed him and gargled it. He spat out the first mouthful then drank the rest, desperate to get rid of the taste of his piss. 

“Okay,” Dean said, moving the can and sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. “I think I’m good.” 

Castiel crawled onto his lap, his arms looped around the hunter’s neck as they kissed, until Dean suddenly shifted Cas to one side so he could grab the trash can and hold it under his chin. 

Dean grimaced as vaguely salty vomit flowed over his tongue. Clearing his throat, he spat before setting the can back down on the floor. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before giving Cas a wry grin. “Okay,  _ now _ I’m good.” He repositioned the angel on his lap and leaned forward to kiss his neck. “Where were we?” 

Cas smiled and tilted Dean’s head up so he could kiss him. Dean pulled away, gagging. 

“Babe, I’m sorry--I can’t do it. You gotta brush your teeth.” 

Castiel got up after kissing the hunter’s cheek. “Alright, I’ll be right back. Do you want something else?” 

Dean slowly raised his fist, pressing it to his lips. Without removing it, he stood up and walked by Castiel with the trash can in his free hand. The angel followed him down the hall and into the bathroom. 

“Dean?” Cas said, waiting at the threshold. He watched as Dean set the can down in the shower before walking over to one of the stalls. He didn’t close the door so Cas saw when he leaned over the toilet and projectile vomited. 

“Dean!” he yelled, hurrying over to the sick hunter. 

Dean hovered over the bowl, feeling the pressure in his chest that meant he wasn’t done. Sure enough, a few staggered breaths later, he released another torrent of salty water. It splashed onto his hands just before a third heave ushered up part of last night’s dinner and his morning coffee. 

Realizing he had no choice but to wait it out, Dean slowly lowered himself onto his knees. Cas stayed with him the entire time.

When there was a lull, Dean turned to the angel. 

“Hey, Cas? I don’t think we should try that one again.” 

Castiel nodded. “I agree. As much as it aroused me to have you feed me your urine from my butt, I don’t think it’s worth it if you’re going to be ill afterward.” 

Dean snorted and gave his angel a weak kiss before burying his head back in the bowl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we definitely need more tags for pee stuff! I mean, what the heck! The only two I found are Omorashi and Watersports. But what about the particulars, huh?  
> Not everybody who searches for watersports is into urine drinking, sharing, spitting, peeing inside someone, etc. so it would be nice to be able to actually give them a heads up! 
> 
> *paces floor, huffing and puffing* 
> 
> Alright, my rant is over. I hope you enjoyed Cas and Dean's wet fun!


End file.
